The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of citrus tree, and more particularly, to a citrus tree having a strong resistance to diseases compared with Navel Orange and a low acidity, and bearing an excellent table fruit.
In Japan, the variety "Navel Orange", which is an early maturing cultivar, has been cultured, to provide a table fruit, but the fruit of this variety may have a high acidity at the end of year marketing season and a weak resistance to diseases, and there is a continuing need for a citrus variety having a higher quality as a table fruit than the conventional variety.
The efforts by the present breeders have been aimed at obtaining a new variety that can replace "Navel Orange". Namely, the object of the present invention is to provide a new and distinct variety of citrus tree bearing a fruit of high quuality, having a strong resistance to diseases annd a low acidity, having no seeds, and ripening in early season.